


Constant Knot [FANART] Red

by Loup_Aigre



Series: Constant Knot [FANART] [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Stiles's Hands, i made dis, poster for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loup_Aigre/pseuds/Loup_Aigre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for this incredible fic. Poster. </p><p>“The teenager stood at the corner of Abraham and Lawrence Streets, a dark blue, hooded sweater pulled up over his head, shielding his face from direct view. It did wonders to conceal the black eye he was sporting too, at least until it was too late for anyone to notice it. A frustrating 36 hours after being released from the McLean Juvenile Detention Centre three hours away, Stiles was back on the street again to do the very thing he’d been thrown in for.</p><p>Or the one where Stiles life is pretty shitty, gets worse when he meets Peter the dirty cop, and Derek saves the day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant Knot [FANART] Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaymesParker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaymesParker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Constant Knot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207351) by [JaymesParker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaymesParker/pseuds/JaymesParker). 



 

 

 

 

Come join me on Tumblr! [Michicant123](http://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. If you'd like to see more give me a holler, I'm up for suggestions.


End file.
